Darkest Hour
by Lani-Anela
Summary: Chapter 1: Six years later, Hitomi lives a happy life. But a tragic accident takes away that happiness. Hitomi can do nothing to stop her life falling to pieces. V/H *Summary inside*


Hello everyone. This is my third story. I know I really shouldn't start another one but I'm really excited and passionate about this story. It's my baby *hugs fanfic* This one is a continuation of the series but it's influenced more by the film, but you don't need to have seen the film to understand it. I hope everyone enjoys reading it and please let me know what you think at the end, I always appreciate and welcome people's suggestions and ideas for improvement.

(ps. If anyone can think of a better title then please let me know)

Summary: Six years after returning to Earth, Hitomi lives a happy life with her family. That is until a tragic accident takes away that happiness. Upset and alone, Hitomi returns to Gaea in the hopes of finding some comfort and understanding and a new and happy life. But these hopes are destroyed when a new evil is covering the world in darkness and nothing is the way it was. Even her raven haired angel is not the man he used to be and has suffered deep sadness in their time apart. With a new found strength and determination Hitomi becomes a warrior and with the aid of her friends must search out the Goddess of Light and plead for her aid against the shadow demons that threaten the world. Can she succeed in her quest, or will the darkness overcome her? And can she save Van from his life of loneliness and help him to love again?

Darkest Hour

Chapter 1

It was a late Thursday afternoon, and the sun was still shining brightly; lighting up the cosily furnished sitting room of a regular Japanese home. Curled up next to the arm of a cream couch and reading, 'know your injuries' was a girl. 

She was wearing dark grey, three quarter length trousers and a simple, form-fitting white tank top; due to the warm weather. And she was completely engrossed in reading. Her bright emerald eyes slowly sliding over the words as she absorbed every bit of information. Every so often she would pull a pencil out from behind her ear and write notes down or underline things as she flipped through the pages. 

Her concentration was broken, however, when a loud rumble resounded from her stomach. Laughing lightly she placed her book down on the seat next to her and stood up. Brushing a stray lock of long, golden brown hair behind her ear, she walked through the connecting door into the kitchen where her mother and father were talking happily. 

Her father, who was wearing a pair of beige trousers and a pale blue shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, was sitting at the white kitchen table with this month's golf magazine resting in front of him. Her mother was standing at the counter, chopping up vegetables for dinner and wearing a blue and white striped apron over a lilac ruched top and a dark blue, below-the-knee skirt. She smiled warmly at her daughter as she entered the room.

"How's the studying going?" her mother asked her, as Hitomi opened one of the white cupboards and pulled out a packet of crackers, placing them on the counter. She then walked over to the fridge.

"Not too bad," she replied, while removing the butter from the shelf, "I've only got one or two pages left in the section, I'll get it done before tonight." Then taking a plate from the cupboards and a knife from the drawer she picked up the items and sat down at the round, wooden table opposite her father. The feet of the chair scraped noisily against the tiles as she pulled it out.

The kitchen itself was decorated a soft yellow colour, with blue units and a beech work surface. Cold terracotta tiles covered the floor and blue checked curtains framed the window above the sink. An assortment of pink and yellow flowers sat in a vase on the sill, bathed in light from the sunbeams. The atmosphere in this room was always warm and cheery, it was one of Hitomi's favourite places in the house. She loved sitting around the table at dinner times with her family, they would talk about everything together and share all their latest news.

"Make us a couple of those, would ya kiddo?" her father asked as she started buttering some crackers. Hitomi smiled to herself, even though she was now 21 years old he still referred to her as 'kiddo', 'princess' and all the other nicknames he used to call her when she was small.

"There you go." She said as she pushed a plate of four crackers towards him. He winked at her playfully before picking up one of the crackers and biting into it, resulting in dropping lots of large crumbs over the table. Hitomi watched with amusement as her father sent a nervous glance towards her mother who thankfully had her back turned. He then brushed the crumbs onto the plate and held it under his chin while he ate the rest of his snack, so as to prevent the same mistake happening again. 

"What time does your class start tonight?" her mother asked her as she turned back around, wiping her hands on a dishcloth. 

"Umm, I've got to be there at 6:30 at room 258 in the J-ward." She replied, then took a bite from her own crackers.

"Do you want me to drive you up there?" her father offered.

"No thanks dad, that's ok. It's only a ten minute walk to the hospital."

"Do you know what you're going to be doing today?" asked her mother.

"I think we're going to be learning how to use a new type of respirator, seeing as they asked us to read a whole chapter about it in preparation for today. They'll also probably test us on what to do if an athlete tears a muscle; as we haven't had to deal with one of those in quite a while."

"I don't understand, you've been a first-aider for almost two years now. Why do you still need to go to these training sessions every month?" her father asked with confusion.

"Well there's always new stuff for us to learn, like how to use new equipment and medicines, it's also to make sure that we know what we're doing. Don't forget, I'm one of the first-aiders for the Japanese national track team, it's important that we know exactly what to do if one of our athletes is injured or sick."

Hitomi's dad, seemingly satisfied with her reply, returned to consuming his crackers. Hitomi watched her father with merriment. She loved her father dearly, as she did her mother and brother. But her father had a cheekiness about him that Hitomi adored. He could always cheer her up and make her smile whenever she felt sad, and he always had a mischievous twinkle in his hazel eyes.

"Oh yes that reminds me Hitomi, when's your next track competition?" her mother asked as she came over to the table and stood next to Hitomi.

"It's next Saturday, are you guys going to come and watch?" she asked.

"Of course we are, we wouldn't want to miss seeing you win another medal now would we?" Her mother answered, and stroked Hitomi's long hair affectionately. 

She was so proud of her daughter. After acing her exams five years ago, and getting the highest marks in biology and sports studies, Hitomi had gone on to train as a first-aider for athletes and had managed to get a job with the Japanese National Track Team. Travelling round with them on their competitions, ready to help them if they got injured and going to practice sessions with them most mornings. She was also a runner on the county team, running in small competitions and other charitable events. She always came out on top in her races and as a result owned many medals, trophies and certificates that boasted her talents.

"We'll even get Mamoru to come along aswell." Her father interjected.

"Get me to come along where?" asked Mamoru, who had just come in through the back door, wearing a green and slightly grubby football kit with a black sports bag slung over his shoulder. 

"We're all going to watch Hitomi run in her race next Saturday." Mr Kanzaki informed his son. Mamoru gave a nod of endorsement and dumped his bag down near the door, then moved to the sink to get a glass of water.

"How was football practice dear?" Mrs Kanzaki asked her son.

"It was ok, the coach was in a pretty good mood so he was a little easier on us." He replied as he slumped down into the seat next to Hitomi.

"Ugh, Mamoru you stink." Hitomi remarked, waving her hand to clear away the retched smell.

"Well that's what happens when you run around in the sun for an hour." Mamoru retorted with a grin and pinched one of her crackers. Hitomi responded to that with a playful shove. 

Hitomi's and her brother's relationship was a lot different now to how it was years ago. Where as they used to fight and squabble about all sorts of things, as any regular siblings would, now they were as close as could be. They were always there for each other. Hitomi enjoyed playing the role of big sister. Offering advice to her younger sibling when he needed it and helping him through the tough challenges of life and supporting him in everything. Just as he would do for her in return. 

Unnoticed by Hitomi and Mamoru, who were busy conversing about their individual sports areas, Mrs Kanzaki flashed their father one of her translatable smiles. Picking up on the hidden message behind the smile he turned to his offspring.

"Hey you guys, your mother and I have got some good news." Their father announced happily, as their mother moved to stand next to him and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Oh?!" said Hitomi, resting her arms on the table and leaning forward.

"Do you two remember that little holiday villa we went to about eight years ago?" their father continued.

"Yeah," said Hitomi, "I had a great time there, I think that was the best holiday we've been on." She said, smiling at the memories that ran into her mind.

"Was that the place where you fell asleep in the sun and ended up getting bright red?" Mamoru asked their dad. Mr Kanzaki gave a small chuckle.

"Yes that's the place."

"Well what about it?" asked Hitomi, as they still hadn't found out what the good news was, although she had a small inkling of what it might be.

"Well I phoned up and managed to get the same villa booked up for us, so later this summer the five of us will be spending a weeks holiday there." Both Hitomi and Mamoru smiled brightly at the news.

"That's great! We can go to the local theme park again!" said Mamoru eagerly, "but this time I'll be big enough to go on all the rides."

"And we'll be able to go to the beach again too." Hitomi added.

"Yeah, but try not to get sun burnt this time dad." Mamoru chaffed his father. But then Hitomi's smile was replaced with a confused frown as she realised something.

"Hang on a minute," said Hitomi. All pairs of eyes flew to her, "what do you mean; the _five _of us?" She asked, looking up at her parents with perplexity. 

Hitomi saw a twinkle in her father's eye as he smiled and looked up at his wife. "Do you want to tell her dear?" 

Mrs Kanzaki nodded and turned to her daughter. "We've got a bit more good news, Hitomi," she started. Hitomi just sat there, watching her mother apprehensively, waiting to hear what this extra bit of good news could be. Seeing the imploring look on her daughter's face she continued.

"We're going to get a puppy."

(A/N: I bet you thought she was going to say she's pregnant didn't you!?)

Hitomi's eyes lit up and a smile crept onto her face.

"Really!?" she asked, her tone slightly implausible. Her mother nodded, also smiling brightly at her daughter's happiness.

"Your father and I have talked about it and we decided that you getting a puppy would be a wonderful idea, but you'll have to be the one to take care of it!" She added. Hitomi nodded eagerly and jumped up from her seat to give her parents a tight hug.

"This is so great!" she exclaimed, "he'll be able to come to the beach with us, he can dig holes in the sand and catch the Frisbee and everything."

"So long as he doesn't touch my slippers he can do whatever he likes." Her father chuckled. 

***

Hitomi waved goodbye to her friends as she left the hospital and headed down the street towards home.

Her thoughts dwelt on the training session she had just been in. Going over in her mind everything they had learnt about how to use the new respirator. That was until she looked up at the starry night sky where her thoughts were re-directed to that strange planet where she had all those adventures six years ago. 

She remembered everything as if it happened yesterday. That day she crashed into Van at the track field. The feisty cat-girl Merle. The charming Knight of Caeli and the crew of the crusade. The invisible giants that destroyed Fanelia and kidnapped Van. The beautiful princess Millerna. The day her angel flew down and saved her. Prince Chid and all that happened in Freid. And helping her friends fight their personal demons in the Mystic Valley. 

Although she remembered all her friends that she made on Gaea, only one truly stuck out in her mind. 

Van. 

He always made her feel happy and safe when he was around. She trusted him and cared for him through all their dangerous adventures. But it wasn't until the end that she realised the reason for those feelings. 

She loved him. 

And it was their love that stopped the destiny machine and ended the war, bringing peace to Gaea. But despite knowing this she had returned to Earth. She had found love only to lose it straight after.

It was tough at first, getting back to normal life after everything she had been through. She knew she could never return to being the same girl she was when she left, she had seen and experienced too much to ever be a regular girl again. Normal girlie things like flirting with cute guys and keeping up with the latest fashion trends didn't interest her anymore. Her experiences on Gaea had made her grow up a lot faster, becoming slightly wiser for her age and loosing her teenage insecurities and self-consciousness. She appreciated the smaller and simpler things in life, and as a result she became much closer with her family. 

She had told them all about what happened to her during her six-month disappearance. Her family had believed her story about Gaea as there was no other explanation as to where she could have been, and both Yukari and Amano were witnesses of the blue light that spirited her away, confirming that her story was true. Although many people disregarded her story and put it down as being due to raging hormones, a vivid imagination and too much T.V, the fact that her family and close friends believed her was all that mattered.

She had told her story many, many times as it was a fascinating and wonderful tale to listen to and she also enjoyed reliving the fond memories. Her brother and father had been slightly disbelieving at some points, like when she mentioned the beast people and described in detail the cat-girl Merle that she befriended, and the strange rocks that floated and many other fantastical elements of Gaea. But her mother had been the most believing of all, never doubting a word she had said.

Now, six years later she often thought about her friends and Van and longed to see them again one day. She knew she made the right choice coming back to Earth, no matter how much she missed her raven-haired angel. She had her family and her life here, she was happy. 

As she rounded the corner of her street her thoughts were broken when flashing lights up ahead caught her attention. Hitomi didn't think much of it at first except a slight curiosity as to what it could be. But as she got closer she could make out large red and white vehicles and realised that they were fire trucks and ambulances. A slight panic swept over her as she noticed something else. They were all parked outside her house. 

Breaking into a sprint she ran down the street as fast as she could, desperate to get to her home. When she got there a small crowd of people had gathered outside, mostly neighbours and a few curious passers by. Many firemen and paramedics were rushing about her front Garden. But their actions were a blur to Hitomi as she looked up and was shocked to see that her house was a blazing fire. Thick black smoke poured from the shattered windows and orange flames could be seen dancing inside the rooms. Hitomi battled her way through the crowd, trying in earnest to get to her house. When she reached the end of the crowd she fought to get through but a policeman was there and held her back.

"I'm sorry miss we can't let you through." He said authoritatively.

"But that's my house!" she cried, "what's happening, where's my family?" then she saw something in the corner of her eye. A few paramedics were picking up a stretcher from the ground and were carrying it to the open doors of a near by ambulance. She recognised the blanketed lump strapped onto it as her father.

"Oh my God! No! Dad!" she cried, and struggled even harder to get to him, but the policeman wouldn't let her pass.

"Please miss," he said, "you have to calm down, you can't help them this way." He tried to reason.

Hitomi stopped her struggling and watched, stricken with fear as the ambulance drove off, it's sirens blaring noisily.

"Where's my mother? And my brother? Are they ok?" she asked desperately, trying to hold back the tears that threatened to spill over.

"Your mother has already been taken to the hospital but-"

The policeman's sentence was cut off as a loud bang came from the house. A few firemen came rushing out of the front door, with one carrying in his arms a black and lifeless form, which they immediately laid on the grass. Hitomi's eyes widened and she felt her stomach drop at the sight.

"MAMORU!" She cried, and managed to duck past the distracted policeman and run to him. She continued calling out his name as she got nearer, but the policeman caught her and held her back. But she was now only a few feet away and could clearly see her brother. His hair had been slightly singed and angry red burn marks and blisters could be seen on his arms. But the boy's wounds were the least of any ones worries at that time. They were more concerned with the fact that he had stopped breathing and his pulse was practically non-existent. The paramedics worked frantically to revive him. Pumping his chest and blowing oxygen into his lungs and shouting at him in an attempt to bring him back into consciousness.

"Mamoru, please, wake up!" Hitomi begged her brother with a strangled sob, tears now falling freely down her face. But he didn't respond, he just lay there unmoving. She was desperate to reach out to him, to try and wake him up but had to resist the urge and let the paramedics do their job. All she could do was hope and pray that he would be alright.

After a few tense minutes of watching and waiting the paramedics stopped working and sat back. Hitomi couldn't understand why they had stopped working when he hadn't woken up yet. In a fit of rage, shock and sadness she screamed at them.

"What are you doing, you have to help him!!" 

"I'm sorry…. but he's gone." The paramedic said mournfully, his words pummelled into her like a blow to the face, leaving her shocked and dazed.

"No! You can't give up! You have to help him!" she cried as she struggled vainly against the policemen to get to her brother. If they weren't going to help him then she would! "Mamoru! MAMORU!" She cried out frantically.

"Please miss." The policeman said, as he struggled to hold back her thrashing form, "you have to understand, there's nothing you can do for him now. He's gone." Hitomi stopped her struggling and quickly pushed herself away from the policeman as if she had been shocked. Her heart fell to pieces at his words. She didn't want to believe what he was saying but she knew it was true. 

Her beloved brother was dead. 

Raising her arms up to hold her head with frustration, anger, sadness and helplessness, she walked across the lawn aimlessly, twisting and turning as if looking desperately for something, anything that could help her. Realising that there was no solution, no answer to her problem, nothing and no one to help her, she fell to her knees and pounded the grassy ground with her fist, falling into a fit of uncontrollable sobs.

***

Later that night, Hitomi sat in a chair down an empty hospital corridor. Someone's jacket had been placed over her shoulders and in her hands she held a cup of cold tea. Her eyes were unfocused, directed on the wall opposite, desolate and empty. Nothing but a void of sadness could be seen in them. Her mind had gone into shut down, but at the same time was buzzing with thoughts and unanswerable questions. 

She still couldn't quite comprehend or believe what had happened. Her brother was dead. The tragic scene constantly replayed over and over in her mind, and she kept thinking about the 'what ifs', wondering if maybe, had she stayed, would she have been able to help him? Could she have prevented it? Had she not spent five minutes talking with a colleague, would she have got home in time to help them?

The approach of a doctor in a white coat drew her out of her trance like state.

"Miss Kanzaki?" he said gently, she looked up at him, her face expressionless. Blank.

"Hello, I'm Dr kawamori." He said and offered her his hand. She stood up slowly, letting the jacket fall from her shoulders and shook his hand. Then he continued, "I am a doctor on the burns unit, I-"

"Are my parents ok?" she cut-in, her voice toneless. She didn't care to hear a load of unimportant details, all she was concerned about was the well fare of her family.

The doctor hesitated slightly, a nervous expression crossing his face. "Um, maybe you should sit down," he said, indicating to the chair. 

Hitomi's stomach dropped when she heard his words, it could only be bad news for him to say that. With her eyes burning with questions she allowed him to guide her down to the chair. He then sat in the one beside her, twisted slightly in her direction and spoke in a gentle and compassionate tone.

"I'm afraid, we had some complications with your father." Hitomi sucked in a breath and her fingers dug into the side of the chair, her knuckles whitening as she tried to keep herself together.

"….Like what?" she asked, unable to contain the shaking in her voice.

"Your father suffered severe burns, he also had a very serious concussion. We guess that he must have passed out due to smoke inhalation and knocked his head as he fell." 

"But is he ok?" she asked hopefully, "have you fixed him?"

"I'm afraid…..he didn't make it." The doctor said his eyes full of sadness and sympathy.

Hitomi's hand flew to her mouth and her eyes widened in shock, she shook her head in disbelief. She searched the doctor's face and eyes desperately, for any possible signs of deception, but could find none, only the sad truth. Rising slowly from the chair and standing upon shaking legs, she staggered over to the opposite wall and rested her palms against it, letting her head hang limply, unable to control the tears that streamed down her face.

"What about my mother?" she asked, now uncertain that she wanted to hear the answer.

"Your mother is currently in intensive care, she was the first to be brought to the hospital, however, she has suffered extreme smoke inhalation and her lungs have destabilised. The poison from the smoke has also entered her blood stream. She is still alive, but barely. It is highly unlikely that she will last much longer."

"Can I see her?" she asked.

"Yes of course." The doctor said, "I'll take you to her room, but she is in a bad way, I wouldn't expect a response."

He led Hitomi silently through the hospital, their footsteps echoing loudly down the cold corridors. They went through a few doors and down a long corridor till they stopped at a plain wooden door. Without saying a word, just offering her a smile of apology and sympathy, he turned the handle and opened the door, stepping out the way so she could enter. She took a hesitant step forward, not sure she wanted to see the sad sight that lay inside. Behind her the door clicked shut, darkening the room. The only light coming from a lamp on a near by table. 

She allowed her eyes to drift over the room. There were a few cupboards and shelves there, all stuffed with medical equipment. Her eyes then came to rest on the bed that was against the wall. There was her mother. Bandages covered the few burns she had, and tubes and needles trailed from her form, making her look like a puppet on strings. Her once neat bun was now dishevelled, with loose bangs hanging messily around her head.

Hitomi slowly walked over to the bed, when she got there she fell to her knees and a few tears fell from her misty emeralds. She took her mothers hand in hers and held it tightly. She then buried her head into the bed and cried her heart out. 

"Hit-omi?" she heard a croaky voice say. Hitomi's head snapped up and she looked at her mother's dull, half-lidded blue eyes. 

She knew she had to be strong, she remembered what the doctor said and she didn't want her mother to see her sad before…she…... Hitomi quickly wiped away the tears that ran down her cheeks but was aware of the fact that her eyes were probably red and puffy and forced on a smile.

"Hey mum." She answered, trying to hide the sadness in her voice.

"What happened?" her mother asked.

"There was a fire at home, the firemen got you out and bought you to the hospital."

"Where's your father and Mamoru?" her mother asked, with a raspy voice. At the mention of her dad and brother Hitomi could feel a large lump forming in her throat and it took all her strength and will to not break down into tears again.

"They're just fine." She answered, in as cheery and reassuring, yet unavoidably shaky, tone as possible, "don't worry about them."

She saw her mother relax slightly at the news; as Hitomi had hoped. She knew her mother didn't have long and she didn't want her to go feeling sad. She would see her husband and son again soon.

"Oh,mother. I-I'm so sorry."

"Whatever for sweetheart?"

"For not being there for you guys. For all the trouble I've caused over the years. For all the horrible things I've said to you. I didn't mean it. I-I love you so much mum."

"Oh, Hitomi. There's….no need to apologise," she said breathlessly, raising her hand to stroke her daughters tear stained cheek. "I love you too, I always have and I…..always will. I'm so proud of you. I'm so glad I got to see you…one last time."

Hitomi didn't know what to say. It was as if her mother knew she was going to die. Her mother read Hitomi's expression and it was clear what she was thinking.

"I know my time….is up Hitomi, I am not afraid to die, I'm just….sorry I couldn't be with you longer."

Hitomi couldn't' hold back her tears any longer. She placed her hand over her mothers, which remained on her cheek and sobbed.

"Mother, please, I don't want you to go. What am I going to do with out you?" she asked desperately.

"You can return to him."

"What?"

"Return to Gaea, return to the man that you love." Her weary voice was full of love and care.

"What? But I don't-"

"Goodbye Hitomi." Her mother whispered. "Tell your father and brother that I love them." 

Hitomi felt a sudden panic rush over her as she realised her last precious moments with her mother were swiftly coming to an end. 

"Please don't leave me mother. Everything's- ….it'll be-"

"I'll…always….be…..with……you."

"No, mother, please!" she begged desperately.

"…..Love…..you."

"Mother!" she cried.

And Hitomi watched helplessly as her mother took her last breath. She felt her mother's soft hand slowly slide from her cheek and her eyes became dull as her life faded away. 

Hitomi sat unmoving and unblinking for a few moments, her body shaking violently, while tears brimmed over her lids. Reaching out with her trembling hand she brushed her fingers across her mother's eyes, closing them forever. Placing a kiss on her mother's hand she whispered her final farewell.

"Good bye mum, I love you."


End file.
